


Brothers: Book 1

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dogs, Because max is a dog, Blackmail, Bro Time, Brotherhood, But may change, But you cant see them, Comfort, Dogs on motorcycles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Fever Dreams, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gidget is a bad dog, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loyalty, Major Original Character(s), Max POV, Max kind of goes alpha, Motorcycles, Multiple Personalities, Near Death Experiences, Not a nice story anymore, Origin Story, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Physical Abuse of Max, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Planned to stay platonic, Post-Movie(s), Psychological Trauma, Scars, Should alpha max be a seperate character?, Sleepy Cuddles, So i just saw this movie and, Stalker Gidget, Stalking, Survivor Guilt, bittersweet goodbyes, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc I: Alpha - Max finally has time to talk with Duke about how they've been treating each other. The next day, he is beginning to notice himself changing, and not in a good way.<br/>Chapters 1-4</p><p>Arc II: Gidget's Revenge - Gidget isn't very happy with Duke's existence. So she tries to remedy the situation.<br/>Chapters 5-15</p><p>Arc III: Goodbyes - Alpha finally tells Max his story. A bittersweet goodbye takes place.<br/>Chapters 16-20</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apologies (or The Night After)

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this movie today and was like "I need to write a fanfic" so yeah have some.

As soon as Katie went to bed for the night, I laid down on the blanket next to the dog bed. 

"Max, what are you doing?" I hear a voice next to me.

"Duke, I am trying to sleep. I've been pretty tired today because of last night." I reply groggily.

"That's not what I meant! I'm wondering why you aren't sleeping on your bed... and we need to talk about that."

"Look Duke, today while we were running for our lives, and we could only rely on each other, I realized how much of a spoiled, selfish jerk I must seem like to you. I thought I should let you have the bed."

"I never thought that! ...okay maybe at the start I did..." he says after I look him in the eye. "But when it was you and me against the world, I felt like I could trust you. And when you were willing to sacrifice your life to save me, all my doubts flew out the window."

"Duke, that was just one time! That doesn't make up for how horrible I was to you this past day!"

"And I didn't deserve it from you." Before I can interrupt he stops me. "I barged into your life with no warning, and I demanded a lot. Heck, as soon as I met you I was asking you if we could share the bed! And then I sat on you! And _then_  I kind of overreacted when I heard you trying to get rid of me. I was disrupting your li-" 

"No!" I tell him. "Do not give me excuses for how horrible I was to you! I didn't even give you a chance before I wanted you out of my life! I used Katie against you to get control over you! I trashed the house to frame you! All I wanted to do up until this evening was get rid of you! And when you spilled the beans about your old owner, yeah I felt bad for you, but I was still trying to get you out of my life! I helped you get there with selfish intentions, and look how it turned out! You got captured because of my selfishness!"

"Don't act like I wasn't selfish too! I was trying to get rid of you! And I ate your food this morning! I still feel terrible about that." Duke replies. "And Max... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it... but I'm sorry."

For once... I don't have anything to say back to him. And after minutes of internal debate, I say

"I appreciate it." 

And as I lay down on _our_  bed I say:

"And Duke... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it and I may make more!


	2. Gidget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gidget's advances towards Max are getting more aggressive. He's still completely oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2

I am woken up by Duke, which surprises me.

"Come on, Max, wake up!"

I lift my head off the bed and look around.

"Where's Katie?" I ask him.

"I think she already left..." Duke replies.

"Oh..."

Usually I'm awake long before she leaves. Guess I really was tired.

"So Max, how was your sleep?"

"It was great, thanks for asking. Thanks for letting me use the bed last night."

"I would hope it was good, I've been trying to wake you up forever! And no problem. Hey, the night before I hogged the blanket too! You had to sleep on the floor, like a dog!" He pauses for a moment, realizing what he said. "Okay, like a-"

"Don't worry." I interrupt. "That's what I said too."

I then proceed to tell him all about my conversation with Chloe yesterday morning.

"And then she says 'I'm your friend, and as your friend, I gotta be honest with you: I don't care about you or any of your problems.'"

"Oh my gosh that is so her!" Duke laughs.

"And then she's like 'But, if you want to get your territory back before he ruins it, you gotta get alpha about it.' And she says this to me! I'm like the complete opposite of alpha! Remember when I backed away from you the other night and yesterday morning?"

"I dunno, you seemed pretty alpha for a while yesterday. From trashing the apartment, to being so controlling, I'm pretty sure it was subconscious. I mean, I kind of know I'm pretty alpha, so me trying to get you out of the picture yesterday might have been me trying to get control of 'the pack'."

"You mean the two of us?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I admit I did get alpha there for a while, but I don't even know why it happened! I know I wanted to get you out of the picture, but I really didn't need to be control you to do it."

"Maybe you're like a semi-alpha or something."

"Semi-alpha?" I hear someone chuckle. "Sounds dreamy..."

"Oh, hey Gidget." I reply.

Duke looks at me like I'm insane. "Did you even hear the second part of her sentence?" He whispers to me.

"Of course I did!"

"So Max, how has your day been?"

"Well, I haven't really had much of a day, considering how I just woke up."

Gidget looks completely shocked. "You usually wake up before Katie leaves..."

"Yeah, he does," Duke growls. "But he didn't have a good sleep the other night."

"Hey, Duke, what are you growling about?" I ask, truly confused.

"Nothing." He replies.

"So anyway Gidget, what are you doing in here?" I ask. "You usually stay in your owner's apartment."

"Oh!" She says, wagging her tail. "I was worried about you, because of your whole adventure yesterday, and how I didn't see you at the door when Katie left!"

"Thanks for the conce-" I begin to say, but am interrupted by Duke.

"Why were you watching the door?" Duke says lowly. "Max, has she always done that? Because it's kind of creepy."

"It is!?" I say, shocked. "Huh."

"Hey, Max, don't listen to him. Remember, he's just a mutt who tried to steal your life." Gidget chirps.

"How dare you!" I bark. Duke flinches. Gidget's grin gets even wider.

"That's right!" She says. "He's a lowlife who needs to learn his place."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!" I growl. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, Gidget! He realized his mistakes, just like me!"

Gidget looks truly terrified. So does Duke.

"Get out of here, Gidget!" I bark. "And before you leave for good, let me tell you how I feel about you flirting with me. Yeah, I noticed. I'm not just really naive. I don't like you, especially after what you said about my brother! I appreciate you helping me yesterday, but I think our friendship is over."

She looks like she's about to break down in tears. 

"Leave!" I bark. And as soon as she's gone, I feel relieved. I know that the pack is safe from her lying- wait a minute. 

"Hey Duke," I say hoarsely. "I think I just went alpha."

"Yeah." He replies, clearly shaken. "I think so too."

And as I turn around, I find all my other pals looking at me in horror.

"I think I have some explaining to do."


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells everyone what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am on a roll today

"Okay, guys," I begin looking at them all. "I'd like you all to promise not to interrupt me, okay?"

They nod, still scared. I feel terrible.

"Okay, this is the second time this has happened. The first time had a longer timespan though. Remember yesterday morning, guys?"

They nod.

"Well, remember how strange I was acting?"

Mel and Buddy nod.  Everyone else just looks confused.

"I was acting completely different than I normally would. You guys all know I'm pretty calm normally, right?" Another nod. "Well starting after Duke smashed a pot by accident, I completely changed, and that's the main reason for yesterday's little adventure. I changed from the harmless little terrier to something that was... almost an alpha."

They all look shocked.

"As soon as Duke tried to get rid of me, I changed back to normal, and realized something happened, but I didn't really have time to think about it with all of yesterday's events."

Duke interrupts. "Today we started talking about it, and when Gidget came over to try and win over Max, she somehow activated it. I think what is happening is now that he has a 'pack' that he stays with all the time, me, his repressed alpha side occasionally comes out. He was asserting dominance yesterday, and now he has defended the 'pack'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what the alpha does, isn't it?"

More nods.

"So," I pick up, "Before she showed up we jokingly called it semi-alpha," some members of the group snicker. "But now, I'm thinking I might actually be an alpha, and, like Duke said, it was somehow repressed before."

"May I comment?" I hear Chloe ask, and I nod. "I called it!"

"Chloe!" I say condescendingly, but grin anyway.

Everyone starts laughing.

"So, serious question," I hear Buddy say, and look at him. "Do you have any triggers that you know about?"

"Well, I would start with don't mess with Duke." I say to ensure the pack's safet- did it just happen again? "Okay, you should still follow that rule, even though that was Alpha."

"So are we just calling it Alpha now?" I hear someone say, and someone else responds "yes".

"And for now I mean literally  _no_ messing around with him, because we don't know how much it takes to trigger Alpha. That means no pranks or jokes, too. I mean, it's fine if I have no way to find out, but if there's any way Alpha could hear, then don't do it. Also, so far I haven't noticed him taking control until he's left."

"So," Mel asks. "You're telling us to never feel safe around you anymore."

"Yes," I sigh, and everyone begins going into an outrage. "Until I can control him better, and Duke says so, because you shouldn't trust me, you should not feel safe around me. Be on your guards at all times."

"Why are you saying that?" Buddy asks.

"Because it's true. I cannot be trusted. You can still talk to me, and you should, to try and find a way to tell when we switch. But no matter what, do not trust me."


	4. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha takes over and Max can't seem to regain control. Duke comes up with an idea.

Soon, everyone leaves to get ready for the walker. Max and Duke are left to wait for his arrival. 

"Hey, Max?"

"What?"

"Why do you think Alpha popped up after I got here? I mean two dogs aren't really a pack, are they?"

"Good question, I don't think even he knows the answer."

"Well, why do you think you repressed your alpha side so much you didn't remember that it existed?"

"You don't need to know why! All you need to know is that I am the alpha of this pack!" I must defend my secrets, even from myse- Seriously! Again!

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, Alpha."

I sigh, "Sorry about that, Duke. He doesn't even want me to know what happened, so it must have been pretty bad."

"Hold on, maybe you can talk to him in your head."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

_Alpha? Alpha, can you hear me?_

**_Hello, Max._ **

_Why don't you want to tell me what happened? I think I deserve to know!_

**_You wouldn't think that if you knew what it was._ **

_Okay, then why are you here now! You should know as well as I do that two dogs isn't a pack!_

**_Do not question me! I'll show you! I am your alpha!_ **

_We are the same dog!_

Ow! What is he doing!? My head feels like it's going to explode!

"Max! Are you okay!? What is he doing to you!?"

"I am the alpha!" Alpha says, pouncing on him!

_Alpha! Stop it! Don't hurt him!_

Suddenly, while he is fending Alpha off, his eyes light up. What is he thinking?

"Alpha, do you really want to kill your only pack member?"

That stops Alpha in his tracks, and I manage to wrestle back control.

"Duke..."

"Max? Did it work?"

"I'm sorry."

_**Alright, Max. He can stay. I will not do this for anyone else, so make sure you keep your friends in line. Maybe later I'll give you a few ground rules to prevent them from agitating me. I do not wish to hurt anyone you hold dear.** _

****Right then, the walker arrives and hooks us on our leashes.

_**I'll tell you what happened after our walk.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some walk filler before we get to the juicy stuff. Also Alpha may or may not give Max Piccolo-Nail Complex. Find out in the next chapter of Brothers!


	5. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke, Max, and by extension, Alpha, go on a nice walk to the dog park. Gidget sees them and does not seem happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this little arc may or may not be filler. At this point, I don't think it will.

_Hey Alpha?_

**_Yes?_ **

_Are you enjoying the walk?_

**_What? Um, it's not, uh, bad..._ **

_You don't understand why I am asking, do you?_

**_Well, it's the same as always, isn't it? I've been here the whole time, even if I haven't been active._ **

"Hey, Max!" I hear Buddy say.

"What's up?"

"Are you like, talking to Alpha?"

"Y-yes, how'd you figure it out?"

"Well, I mean, you haven't talked much, and you seem pretty concentrated on something."

_**Wow. Never pegged this guy to be so perceptive. I'm surprised, Tiny Dog. Maybe your friends are cooler than I originally thought.** _

_Please do not call me 'Tiny Dog'._

**_Okay, how about 'TD'?_ **

_It's literally the same thing. And some of my worst memories are linked to that name. I was almost bitten. By a snake. With one fang._

**_Not really the worst mem-_ **

_Well, the worst memories I can recall! And it was literally just yesterday._

_**And I know you were almost bitten by a snake with one fang. I was there, remember?** _

_Oh yeah..._

"Um, Max? You in there?"

"Oh, sorry Buddy, Alpha's just being…well he's being Alpha."

_**Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And I was just about to tell you that we're gonna be passing by that stalker Gidget's house soon.** _

Oh yeah... Gidget. Hope she's not plotting to kill me, because while I don't doubt she could get away with it in normal circumstances, right now I happen to have Alpha.

_**Hey, can you stop the internal monologuing? I can't hear it, but I can tell you're doing it, and the thought makes me crazy. Oh, by the way, Miss Stalker is currently staring us down.** _

"Hey, Duke," I whisper. "Gidget looks like she's planning something."

"Let's keep our guard up, Malpha."

"Yeah **wait what did you call me."**

"Hey, it's hard to tell you two apart!"

 **"Fair enough."** Alpha replies, and I agree with him.

"But please never call us that again." I finish for him.

We arrive at the park. I instantly call Mel and Buddy over.

"Hey guys, Alpha no longer has any plans to kill you."

Everyone sighs in relief.

**"Unless you break the ground rules I am about to lay down. Rule number one: don't mess with my pack. So in this case, Duke. Rule number two: don't mess with…other me? Okay don't mess with Max. And rule number three: never, ever, make me regret letting you live."**

"Okay, Alpha, that's enough," I say before he can add more. "We don't want to give them so many rules that they forget them."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere**

"Max, you will be mine. No matter the consequences."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another cliffhanger. Oh, and this is the official start of the Gidget arc. So now if you couldn't figure it out yourself, you know who was speaking at the end. Oh, and she is really mad.


	6. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gidget is plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the only chapter in this book where it is not Max POV.

I don't know what is happening to Max, but that mutt definitely has something to do with it. It's his fault that max hates me now, not mine. I saved him. He should love me. But all I have gotten today is hate. That worthless mutt has messed with him. I need him out of the picture. But I can't kill him while Max is there, and they are inseparable since their little adventure. I sneak down to the park to find them looking for sticks together and laughing. Must be some kind of inside joke. 

"Hey Max! Does  _this_ one please you?"

"No, keep looking, that one doesn't please me." Max snickers in reply.

"How about this one?"

"Duke, that's a rock."

"I know. Does it please you?" The mutt chuckles.

"You know what bro? Yes it does." Max says, sighing in content.

The thought of Max being content with that horrid mutt sends shivers down my spine. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in my head. I need to have someone else get rid of the mutt. And I know just who to see. I head over to Leonard's daily party, and look at that, he's right there.

"Hey Snowball!" I say sweetly. "Do you know anyone who could act as a mercenary?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is intentionally short, as I am writing another chapter as soon as this one is published.


	7. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Duke decide to joke about the events of the previous day. When Duke runs off to do something, Max is attacked by some past predators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story isn't a nice story anymore.

"Hey Max! I've got a great idea!"

_**That's new.** _

_Shut up, Alpha._

"What is it?"

"Remember yesterday when Alpha first showed up?"

**"Yes."**

_Darn it Alpha!_

"I think the whole 'fetch a stick that pleases me' thing would be a great inside joke!"

_**Nope I'm out of here I think I'll just watch.** _

_Darn it Alpha!_

"All right, let's try it I guess."

"Ready when you are!"

_**This is gonna be good.** _

_Shut it, Alpha._

"Duke, go fetch me a stick."

"Not good enough."

_**Wow you suck at this.** _

_Can you just lend me some of your alphaness?_

**_When did that become a word?_ **

_Now._

_**Fine. I'll say it and you just repeat it.** _

_Wouldn't it just be easier for you to say it?_

**_Fine! I'll show you how it's done!_ **

**"Fetch me a stick to please me!"**

_Wow you are really good at this._

Duke rushes off and grabs one.

**"No, that one does not please me."**

"Hey Max! Does  _this_ one please you?"

**"No, keep looking. That one doesn't please me."**

"How about this one?"

_**Okay, I'm done here.** _

"Duke, that's a rock." I reply.

"I know. Does it please you?" Duke chuckles.

"You know what bro?" I ask. "Yes it does."

_**How sweet. Just so you know, the stalker just left. She was muttering to herself about how you belong to her. Talk about creepy.** _

"Hey, could you go and ask the others where the walker went?" I ask him. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Sure thing, bro!" He replies, and runs towards where we last saw the others.

_**Hey, uh Max, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but there are like five large dogs circling you. Do you want me to take control? Max? Can you hear me?** _

theyresurroundingmeandtheyresomuchbiggerthanmeandidontstandachance

_**Max! Come on! Your fear is preventing me from taking over! Calm down!** _

_noonecanhelptheyreheretheyre gonna hurt me again_

**_What do you mean again? I don't remember these guys!_ **

"Well look what the human dragged in! It's our good old pal Max! Remember when we found him in that box all by himself, boys? And we took care of him? And then we put him where a nice human could find him, and we went to visit him the next morning, and he was scared for some reason!"

"Oh yeah! Man we were such good pals."

"And now," the biggest dog says as he shows his teeth. "We're gonna reacquaint ourselves!"

**_Max, it doesn't matter what they did to you in the past! I'm here now! You just need to calm down!_ **

**_"_** Max!" I hear multiple voices scream as he pounces on me. And as everything goes black, I hear Duke call for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is in some deep trouble. He's got terrible memories to deal with, along with Gidget, his "pals", and more terrible memories.


	8. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up in the vet to a scared Katie and a Duke filled with self-hate. Oh, and 5 broken ribs. That feels great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am such a jerk to my two favorite characters

"Max! Max! Please be okay Max!"

"Max... I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Ms. Katie, I'm sorry to say this, but Max might not make it."

_**Max. Talk to me.** _

_Al-alpha?_

**_Yes, it's me. You're alive, at least for now. But you have some explaining to do._ **

_Well I want to know how you don't know._

**_There was a period of about 4 days after... I'll tell you about it later. But I could not create new memories until 4 days after the event._ **

_Well... the first thing I remember is waking up in a cardboard box. That day... they found me. They brought me into better shelter from the storm, but demanded payment. In the form of my blood. For the next two days they kept me there, biting me. I was just a puppy. 10 months old at the most._

**_You were 9 months._ **

_Yes, that sounds about right. But they enjoyed every second of my whimpers and screams of pain. And after the storm, they washed me off and threw me back in the box. Katie picked me up and brought me home._

**_They said something about the next morning._ **

_i dont want to talk about it._

**_Okay. I think it's about time you wake up. Katie and Duke are worried sick._ **

I blink my eyes open, exposing them to the light.

"Max!" I hear Katie yell as tears of joy drop from her eyes. "Thank God you're okay! Those dogs broke 5 of your ribs! Their teeth barely missed your jugular!"

"Max!" Duke barks. "I'm so so so so so sorry I wasn't there in time to protect you!"

"It's okay, bro." I say, weakly.

"Careful." I hear a voice say, must be the vet. "He is still in bad condition. We also found a lot of similar bite marks in scar tissue all over his body, and it seems rather old. We believe that before you picked him up, Max was attacked by these same dogs. Unfortunately, they managed to escape before animal control arrived."

"What kind of terrible dog would attack a puppy?" Katie asks.

The doctor has no response.

Neither does Duke.

Nor does Alpha.

Nor do I.


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's body isn't all that needs healing. And Max finds out how long he was out.

_**Hey Max.** _

_Yeah?_

**_Are you okay?_ **

_Yes, I have 5 broken ribs I'm fine._

**_I meant mentally._ **

_Well, I still have an alternate personality that can take over my body at any time._

**_Besides that._ **

_...I don't know._

**_I just wanted you to know, even if I seem like a jerk sometimes, I'm here for you, okay?_ **

_Okay. Thanks Alpha._

**_Do you even know how long you've been out?_ **

_6 hours?_

**_Pretty good, but it was 8 hours._ **

_Close enough._

So I'm just stuck in this full body cast for a while, which is fun I guess, but who knows what atrocities Gidget is up to while I recover.

Anyway, after another 3 hours, Duke and Katie finally bring me home. Katie shows us the much larger new bed she got us to share, but Duke insists he sleeps on the old one and I have the new one all to myself. I feel bad because of how comfortable it is.

"Hey Duke?" I say into the night.

"Hey bro."

"Come on. There is more than enough room for both of us on this bed."

"No thanks, Max."

I decide to leave him alone for the night, and go to sleep.

_**Hey Max? The stalker is outside.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooo 3spooky5me


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months, Max is finally out of his cast. Both Alpha and Max are extremely happy about this. Katie gets a new dog walker.

_**Finally.** _

_I know, right?_

Katie just brought me to the vet to get the cast off after 3 months. I didn't even remember how not having it on felt! I feel light as a feather!

"Whoa, Max! Calm down boy!" Katie tells me, so I sit down. She brings me back to the car, and we drive home.

_**Boy, it's been a wild 3 months, eh?** _

_We literally could not move without Duke freaking out._

**_Like I said, a wild three months._ **

If it was possible, I would be face palming internally right now.

As we enter the apartment, Duke rushes to the door.

"Max! How does it feel having the cast off? It must be great!"

"I honestly don't feel any different than I did before I got it off."

"You are insane Max!"

**"I know."**

_Alpha!_

"So, Duke, have you seen Gidget?"

"No, but I know she's up to something."

_**Well, he's probably not wrong.** _

"Oh, I never got the chance to ask! How's the new walker?"

During the incident, the old one had gone off with some girl, leaving us at the park. That threw Katie's trust out the window.

"I like her a lot better than the old one." Duke replies. "Then again, I didn't really know the old one."

We settle down in bed. Last month I had finally convinced Duke sharing the big bed was fine. After all, that's what it's for, right?

"Hey Duke?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Sorry about the trouble I keep getting us into. I am like a magnet for bad turns of events lately."

"Hey, they started when I showed up, so if anything I'm the magnet."

_**Well, technically I showed up when he did, so maybe I'm the magnet.** _

_You probably are._

_**I probably am.** _

"He probably is." Duke says.

"How did you know what we wer-?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Fair enough. Goodnight, Duke."

"G'night Max."

The next morning is the first time I wake up before Katie leaves since the day of my adventure with Duke.

"Hey Max!" She says, and I carefully jump next to her on the couch. "Be careful, boy."

This somehow wakes up Duke from his normally unstoppable sleep.

"Hey, Duke!" I bark cheerfully. "This is the first time you have woken up before Katie leaves ever!"

"Whatever, Max." Is his reply, but I can tell he's holding back a chuckle.

Soon, Katie leaves, and eventually, the walker shows up. 

"Hey boys!" She says and hooks up our leashes. "Look who's finally all healed up! How's it going Max?"

I bark in response. She seems to be taking us on a different route than our old walker.

_Alright Alpha, are you enjoying this walk?_

**_You know what, I actually am._ **

_Hm._

Eventually, we arrive at the park...

Ohnoimnotsafeetheycouldbehere

_**Max!?** _

_Theycouldbeheretheycouldbehere_

"Max!?"

"Duketheycouldbeheretheycouldbeherenotsafe"

"Oh no! Katie told me this might happen! I should have gone to a different park! Hold on, if I call her, maybe her voice could help him out of his panic attack!"

My whole body is shaking and I can't stop panting. Andimnotsafe. I need to get out of here. I try to run, but the walker picks me up before I can.

"Max?" I hear a voice through the phone. It sounds like... Katie?

I begin to calm down. Katie can protect me. The walker carries me home, and the whole time I hear Katie assuring me that I'll be okay in my ear.


	11. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been diagnosed with psychological trauma. Alpha, Duke and Katie help him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Max. You and Duke are still my favs. Also adding "It gets worse before it gets better" tag. It's kind of late, but better late than never.

_Hey Alpha?_

**_Yeah?_ **

_I think we have an answer to the question you asked a few months ago._

**_What do you mean?_ **

_I'm not okay._

When we finally arrive back at the apartment, Katie is waiting for us. She grabs me and Duke's leash, and we get in the car. In about an hour, we've arrived at the vet.

Katie tells the vet what happened.

"This confirms my suspicions." The vet replies. "I am diagnosing Max with psychological trauma."

Oh. That makes sense, I guess.

_**Max, are you okay?** _

_I just answered that question._

Later, when we arrive back at our apartment, first thing I do is go lie down on our bed.

"Max?" I hear Duke call. "Are you okay?"

"No." I reply. "No I am not."

_**Hey Max, don't wanna creep you out, but the stalker is looking at you.** _

I look her in the eyes, and I growl.

_**Whoa Max, why you getting all alpha?** _

_Wait, that wasn't you?_

**_I think I know what's happening. I think your trauma is causing the alphaness in your head to shift, and it's entering your personality from mine._ **

_Is there a way to fix it?_

**_Just a theory, but I think the only way for it to go is for me to leave. For good._ **


	12. Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max questions Alpha's words. Duke snores loudly. The new dog park brings some trouble.

**_Just a theory, but I think the only way for it to go is for me to leave. For good._ **

_What do you mean!?_

**_I mean what I said._ **

_But why do you think that?_

**_Well, I'm the source, right?_ **

_Yeah, but-_

**_So if I leave, it at least can't get worse. And it may even go back to normal._ **

_You still owe me an explanation!_

**_Yes, I do. And I will not leave until I am sure Gidget is unable to harm you or the pack and I tell you everything. I promise._ **

_Okay._

The next morning, I wake up before Katie leaves again, but I don't get out of bed. After she leaves, Duke gets up, but he doesn't try to wake me up. Finally, the walker shows up. She hooks us on our leashes, and we begin to walk in a different direction than before.

_Hm._

**_She's probably just bringing us to a different park._ **

"Hey Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I've been ignoring you. I've got a lot on my mind."

"It's okay."

We arrive at the new park, and I already like it much more than the old one. As soon as I'm off the leash, I run into the field. This park is so open! Duke quickly follows suit.

"Duke, fetch me a stick!"

"Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, before we get any farther, we are blocked by a groupoffivedogs...

They're here

_Nonononononowhyaretheyhere_

"howdidtheyfindus"

"Max calm down! It's okay!"

_**Max! Listen to Duke! You'll be okay!** _

noiwonttoodangeroustheyretoobig

_**Okay, I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice. Sorry Max. This is gonna hurt.** _

owowowowpainsomuchpain

**"Back off!"**

"Alpha?" Duke says, shocked.

"Who's alpha?" One of those vile creatures asks.

**"Who sent you?"**

"That doesn't matter. Our client wants him," the leader gestures at Duke. "Out of the picture. But the pay isn't the best, so we're also gonna take some payment from you, mister uppity. We've gotten so distant."

With that they pounce towards Duke.

**Oh ho ho. Big mistake. That's a violation of rule number one.**

**"Hope you're ready to die." I growl, and knock all of them off.**

"Guess we're getting straight to the main event!"

**I bark so loud that they're terrified. Suddenly, the walker is running in our direction. The trash scrams.**

ohnoohnoohnowait where'd they go?

"Max, are you okay?" The walker asks.

_Gidget?_

**_Gidget._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, back to Gidget's stuff.


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha tries to comfort Max. It fails. Duke tries. It succeeds.

_**Max, it's going to be all right. I have a feeling we're going to see her in person soon enough, and then we can stop her.** _

_Not really helping._

**_I'm trying Max!_ **

"Hey Max."

"Hey Duke."

"I know that you may feel pathetic for how you freeze up during these panic attacks, but it's a natural response!"

"That doesn't mean I can just sit there and freak out!"

"Max, that's what a panic attack is."

"So? I shouldn't just become helpless whenever I'm faced with a problem!"

"Just because every problem we've had lately has triggered you doesn't mean you're helpless at every problem! Snowball told me about how everything went down when I was picked up by that pound truck. He told me he saw you chasing it, and you looked so determined to get there! That doesn't sounnd like you were helpless to me!"

"That was months ago."

"You can't control what triggers you, Max. Just try to remember that."

Eventually, we arrive back at our apartment. The walker unhooks us from our leashes and leaves. I go and lay down on the bed. Duke follows. I cuddle up to him and whine.

"It's okay Max. You're safe here."

I smile and fall asleep.

A few hours later I wake up when the door opens, but I keep lying down. Katie enters the room.

"Aww." She says quietly.

_**Hey, Max? The stalker is looking pretty mad about something. She's also staring at Duke. If that's not proof, I don't know what is.** _


	14. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gidget decides to take things into her own paws. Snowball gets blackmailed. Alpha must defend the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gidget arc is nearing it's end! As is the first book of Brothers! I'm going to put a little table of arcs in the story's summary, so watch for that! I might also put a larger one in the series description when I start book 2.

_Uh oh._

Last night Alpha figured out that Gidget did in fact send them. And now, she's in our apartment. Snowball is with her. Snowball rushes towards me with a makeshift gag and quickly stuffs it in my mouth. Then he jumps on top of me. He weighs a lot more than he looks, and I fall on the ground.

"Sorry, Tiny Dog." He whispers to me. "She blackmailed me into this."

_**'Uh oh'?! That's all you have to say!? You should have done something while you had the chance!** _

"Hello, Max, mutt." Gidget says, and I growl through the gag at the word 'mutt'. "Sorry, Max. I tried to get rid of him the easy way, then I hired some dogs to do it for me, but neither of them worked. So I have to do this the hard way."

Duke growls. Suddenly, Gidget is literally on top of him. I feel rage flowing through me. I bite the gag hard enough that it breaks, and shake Snowball off. I pounce right as she's about to bite, knocking her right off. I hear voices encouraging me.

"Go Tiny Dog!" Snowball.

"Max! You can do it!" Buddy.

"Like, I guess you can do it." Chloe.

"Go Max!" Mel.

_**Max! Protect the pack!**_ Alpha.

Suddenly, Gidget grins sadly. 

"Sorry, Max. I didn't think I'd have to do this." She says.

"Do wha-?"

Suddenly she bites me. Everything begins to fade.

"Max!" buddy.

"No! Max!" mel.

"Tiny Dog!" snowball.

"Oh no! Max!" chloe?

_**Max!**_ alpha.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Max!" duke.

"Max!?" katie.

...wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo look. Katie's here! But why? Find out in the next chapter of Brothers.


	15. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is taken to the vet. Again. Gidget's fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the conclusion of the Gidget arc!

_"I'm gonna-"_

_"What, bite me? Rip my face off? Perfect! Wait until Katie finds out."_

"Oh Katie, thank goodness you're here! I tried to stop her but she's crazy!"

Wait a minute... Something doesn't seem right here...

Hold on... I remember!

"Max, come on, wake up!"

I open my eyes to find Katie staring down at me. Blood is dripping from my chest. Duke is running alongside her.

"katie?" I ask weakly.

"Come on! Stay with me, Max! We're almost to the vet!"

Everything fades out.

_"Katie brought home a new dog from the pound! She says he's my brother. I don't want a brother! I don't even have a bed now! I'm sleeping on the floor, like a dog!"_

"Why would Gidget do this to you?"

well that's not right...

"Ms. Katie! What happened!?" 

"Max was attacked by a neighbor's dog in our apartment!"

"He's lost a lot of blood..."

_"At least we're finally almost home."_

_"Uh... Isn't home that way?"_

"Seriously! You're saying all we can do is wait?!"

"duke?"

"Max!?"

"if I don't make it through this... tell everyone I'm sorry for letting them down."

"But Max, you will make it!"

I chuckle before fading back out.

_"And Max... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it... but I'm sorry."_

_"I appreciate it."_

"and duke... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it, but I'm really sorry."

Then everything fades away.

 

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Gidget. I managed to survive, but I've needed a lot of nutrients since then. And I think everything's finally going back to normal. However, I haven't heard from Alpha at all these past few weeks. Anyway, I heard that Gidget was put down for attacking me. Katie recorded a video of her biting me on her phone. She was going to take us on a walk that day as a surprise. But all I can do is thank the heavens that it's finally over. I know I should feel worse about it, but she did nearly kill me, so...

"Hey Max?"

"What's up, Duke?"

"Are you doing another inner monologue? Or has Alpha finally started talking to you again?"

"Just another monologue."

"Aw. Maybe he's waiting for you to go to him."

"Probably."

Unless...

"Uh, you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, it's just that Alpha told me a while back that the only way to prevent our personalities from mixing is for him to leave for good. I need to see if he's still here."

_Alpha? Are you still here? Hello?_

**_hey max._ **

_Alpha? Are you okay?_

**_yeah. just thinking about how I'm finally going to explain why I'm here. it's really about 4 months overdue._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And soon we'll be starting the next arc. I'm not giving a name for it yet, but it's gonna be short and sweet, especially compared to this arc. After that I'm not gonna be available for about a week, so I'll start book two after that, and before I'm not available for the next week. I literally have less than two days in between.


	16. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the "Goodbyes" arc! By the way, I listened to "Undertale" from the Undertale soundtrack while writing this.

4 years ago, a puppy was born. Not long after he was separated from his parents. Alone in an alleyway, the young dog found a group of other puppies. His alpha instincts quickly took lead. They spent months surviving alone.

But one day, when they were running from animal patrol, they were finally caught. The other puppies sacrificed their freedom for their alpha to escape.

Alone and afraid, the alpha came up with an idea. He would find a way to suppress his alpha side, along with his memories of it.

A few days later, the puppy finally found someone who could help him. He has found a therapist with a special gift. She could take away the memories of a dog, along with their alpha side. Somehow, she could also understand us.

She was willing to help, but there was a price. If the dog ever got another pack, all of their suppressed alpha side would flood back, and wouldn't be able to leave until it told him his past, and that his place was safe.

After the procedure, the puppy was left unconscious. The therapist put him in a cardboard box on her friend Katie's commute. She knew that Katie would love him.

_**That dog was you. That's where my story ends, and yours begins.** _

_Alpha..._

**_I still feel guilty about just leaving my pack behind._ **

_It's okay, Alpha._

"Hey Max... What's Alpha talking about?"

"He finally told me what happened."

_Can I tell him?_

**_Yes._ **

And I tell Duke the whole story, word for word.

"Whoa..."

_Hey, Alpha? I'm sorry._

**_I know. I am too._ **

 


	17. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's life gets a lot simpler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The end approaches! Listened to "An Ending" from the Undertale soundtrack while writing.

_**Hey Max.** _

_Hey._

**_I think it's about time for me to take my leave._ **

_You don't need to leave, Alpha! You can stay!_

**_No. All I'd do is get in the way._ **

_No you won't! Don't go!_

**_I know your giving me a choice, but my decision is for the best. It's hard for you to be happy with me around. You know that I'm always listening, so you can't really have a private conversation._ **

_I don't care! Please, Alpha! Don't go!_

**_If you're ever going to listen to anything I say, do it now..._ **

_Alpha! No!_

**_Don't forget._ **

_Don't forget what?!_

**_You already know the answer in your heart. Goodbye, Max._ **

_No!_

He's gone...

Why do I feel so empty? I never felt this way before he showed up.

"Max? Are you okay?"

"no."

"What did Alpha say!?"

"he left, duke."

Goodbye, Alpha...

"Max! Duke! I'm home!" I perk up immediately. Katie's back!

"Hey Maxamillion! I got a little surprise for you! Come on, boy! You can come, too, Duke!"

Curious, we follow her outside. In front of us is a brand new red motorcycle. There's a little basket on the front, and a sidecar matching the color scheme.

"Let's go for a ride, boys!" Katie says, and picks me up, puts a helmet on my head, and puts me in the basket.

Then she puts a helmet on Duke's head and tells him to get in the sidecar. Finally she sits down and puts on her helmet, and off we go! Wow! This is way faster than her bicycle! 

After the ride, we go home and go to bed. I think I now understand what Alpha meant. He doesn't want me to forget what it feels like to be happy.

I feel a little less empty inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Alpha! You will forever be in my heart...  
> Not really. Anyways, Alpha's not coming back. At least, I have no plans for him to come back. Also, this motorcycle is probably gonna appear a lot from now on.


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Duke meet a new dog.

_Alpha... I wish you were here to enjoy this ride..._

Katie is taking us on a ride to the vet so they can check on the bite. After that, she's gonna take us to Central Park.

_You would love this so much, you maniac..._

"Hey Max!" Katie yells over the wind. "We're almost there!"

We slow to a stop. Katie lifts me out of the basket and takes off the helmet. Duke jumps out of the sidecar, and she takes his helmet off too. We walk in.

"Hello, Ms. Katie! You here to have the vet check on Max?"

"Yep! He seems to be doing well, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Alright, I'll inform the doc!"

"Hey, Max?"

"Yes, Duke?"

"You've been quiet... Do you miss him?"

"'Do I?' I thought you were more perceptive than that."

"Katie and Max, come on in! Duke, you can come too!"

We follow the vet into a room.

"Alright,  How you feeling?"

I bark in response.

"Okay, I'm gonna check on it."

I let him do his thing.

"Alright, this is definitely going to scar, but it looks alot better than it did before."

"Okay. Thanks, Dr. Frederickson." Katie replies.

We exit the vet and get back on the motorcycle. After a short drive, we arrive at Central Park.

"Look at that, Max! That dog over there looks a lot like you!" Katie says to me. "Why don't you and Duke go check him out?"

We bark, and as soon as we're in the park, we bound over. The dog looks at me in shock. He looks familiar, but I can't quite put my paw on it.

"My son! Is that you?" He asks, still in shock.

"Huh?" I reply, confused. I look around for someone who could be his owner, but I can't find anyone.

"Your spots have the same pattern my son's had. I haven't seen him in almost four years."

Wait a minute... Could it be?

"My name is Anthony. What's yours?"

"Uh... I'm Max, and this is my brother Duke."

"Oh... I guess you aren't him then..."

"Well, we are adopted brothers."

"You are!? Hold on, I just realized! You sound kind of like he did!"

"Okay... Well what was his name?"

"We hadn't named him yet, because we wanted to see if we could get a human to pick him up. We wanted him to have a better life than we did."

"Well, where's his mother?"

He visibly saddens.

"She... Didn't survive for long after his birth. Her name was Martha."

Suddenly, I remember something.

_"Look, Martha! There's three boys and a girl in the litter!"_

_"That's amazing, Anthony." The other voice says weakly._

_I bark._

_"This one's gonna be a tough one!" I hear her say._

I shake myself out of the memory.

"What happened to the rest of his litter?"

"They all died in a storm a few months after we were separated from him, along with their mother."

Everything he's saying lines up with my story...

"That's interesting. I remember a snowstorm a few months after I was separated from my parents... I think I was about nine months old."

Anthony is taken aback. "Max... I think I'm your father... You have my spots... And you have Martha's eyes... Do you want to come home with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo we're in to some interesting territory right before the end of book 1!


	19. Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is faced with a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to "Don't Give Up" from the Undertale soundtrack while writing this.

"Do you want to come home with me? I know I might not have much, and I know you have an owner... But for the past 3 years I thought my whole family was dead."

I am speechless. I don't know what to do. I barely remember anything before Katie, and I only remember what I do thanks to Alpha. She's done so much for me, but he has too. He brought me in to this world, but I don't really remember him. I know everything that Katie has done for me, and I owe her so much! I can't just run away from her!

"Sorry, dad, but I can't. Katie has done so much for me! I can't just leave her!"

"Max, I-"

"No! Dad, you really don't understand how much she has done! She has literally saved my life! I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it weren't for her! I owe a lot to Duke, too! He's saved my life more than once!"

"Max-"

"No, Duke! You have! I won't let you deny it. Dad... I know what it feels like to be alone. But I can't just leave people I owe so much to! I care about them! I love them as the family I never really had! Do you think I'm just going to leave that behind as soon as I meet my real family?"

"I'm sorry Max. I realize it was a bit soon. Can you at least tell me where you live so I can visit some time?"

"Come to Central Park every few days at about this time. Katie has plans to bring us here every Monday and Thursday. Now I think it's time for me to go with my family, dad. See you around."

"You too." He replies.

Duke and I walk away.

"You guys ready to go?" Katie asks, and I bark.

We get in the motorcycle and drive off.

We're going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw... Look how loyal Max is.


	20. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds true happiness with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to "Bergentrücking" and "ASGORE" from the Undertale soundtrack while writing this.

"Max... I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier."

"Duke, I already told you that it was true. Remember that time you picked me up in your mouth because of how slowly I run? What about the time you told me to run from animal control while I was cornered by all those cats in the alley? And did I forget to mention the time you sacrificed yourself so I could go home?"

"Well, what about the time you nearly drowned to save me?"

"Stop acting like one time makes up for the many times you risked yourself for me! I still owe my freedom to you!"

"Well I owe my life to you!"

"Duke, we've already discussed this!"

"Yes, we have, but you can't seem to get it through your head that I care about you! I care about you more than anyone else!"

"Duke..."

"No! Don't 'Duke' me! You can't tell when something good hits you in the head! All of those times I've apologized for not being able to protect you! And still, you couldn't tell! You're like the brother I never had!"

"You think I didn't realize!? Were you even paying attention a few minutes ago!? I didn't go with my father because I wanted to stay with you!"

"No, you wanted to stay with Katie!"

"Don't act like  _you_ can't tell I care about you! You should know that I don't credit people with things I don't believe! Duke, I know you probably still didn't believe me last time I said this, but I'm  _sorry for everything I did_! I'm sorry..."

"Max... I always believed you."

"I always believed you too, but why didn't you just accept the complements?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't give myself credit for anything."

"I'm the same way."

"Alright Maxamillion, Duke! We're home!" Katie says as we park.

We enter the apartment, and Katie turns on her television. I sit on her left, and Duke sits on her right. This is life... This is what a true family is. A true family doesn't take you for granted.

And I don't feel empty inside anymore, because I know this is what Alpha wanted me to have.

He wanted me to have happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! In less than a week, I wrote my longest fanfic! This 20 chapter "monstrosity" puts the flimsy 8 chapters and 3000 words of "No More Fears" to shame! And that was done over a course of 7 months! Yeah, a lot of the chapters were kind of short, but this is probably my best fanfic yet! It's also only the second multichaptered fic I've ever finished. So thanks to everyone who left kudos or commented!  
> Now about book two. I'm planning for it to be a peaceful time in Max's life, in-between the hectic events of books one and three, but it will probably be the shortest book, except for maybe a few oneshots or special books.  
> Thanks for everything,  
> HobbitsOfMordor


End file.
